


The perfect wedding on a budget

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bribery, Here cums the bride, High Heels, M/M, Male Strippers, Sexy wedding dress, breaking into a church, totally legit wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Izaya: Kadota said we can't have sex in a church but we showed him! Didn't we, Shizu-chan?Shizuo: did we really need that many strippers?Kadota: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOLYWATER?!





	The perfect wedding on a budget

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to be a thing

“Wouldn't it be great If Izaya and Shizuo got married?” Erika says suddenly to the men that act like they aren't her lackeys but really aren't fooling anyone. 

“That's absolutely-... hey what are you doing…?” Kadota starts talking to Erika when his attention is stolen away by Shizuo walking, arms linked with Izaya. Both are dressed in neat, formal attire, Shizuo a classy white suit and neatly combed hair and Izaya with a tight, lacy dress that shows off the curves that no one knew he had. 

With that, the discussion is over and the couple walk past the shocked van gang. Izaya’s back is shown to be rather revealing and the material around his lower half extremely see through, especially when a black, lacy g string is worn. 

Both men walk up the large steps that lead to the church nearby, Izaya’s high heels clicking with every step but not even the slightest suggestion of unsteadiness. When the two get to the top of the stairs, Simon begins talking. 

“Do you Heiwajima Shizuo…” The van gang race up the stairs and are surprised to see Shinra, Celty and some high schoolers on black chairs that had a suspicious resemblance to shadows. 

“The fuckers are cheapskating it by using Celty’s shadows!” Kadota raged and was very soon shushed by everyone around them. 

“It's getting to the good part” Erika whispered as the loving couple smooched in front of the now small cheering crowd. Izaya is picked up by his man and begins walking toward the church. 

“H-hey, where are you going…?” Kadota asked, knowing he would regret it. 

“To have lots of sex!” Izaya shouted as he threw his arms up in the air, holding both his white, 12cm heels in one hand. 

“You’re going to have sex in a church?! Two men, in a church?!” Kadota asked, disbelief evident in his voice. 

“We are! The holy water will become so much more delectable!” And with that, the doors to the church were closed. Shinra was drinking punch out of a shadow wine glass like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Kadota turned just in time to see Erika breaking in through the higher window of the church. “Erika! You can't break into a ch-...” a hand covered his mouth 

“Shhh” he spot the owner of the hand, Kasuka, smiling and holding a much too erotic picture of his brother than he should. Kasuka pointed to a suitcase full of money and Erika held up a camera and winked. 

At this point, he wasn't even surprised to hear stripper music and see at least 10 male strippers through the window grinding against various objects of the church. 

Kadota didn't want to question what this new version of holy water had added in it after what he had seen through that window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that just happened.


End file.
